Baby Name Game
by Ronnie R15
Summary: Cael and Adara think up baby names for the future dragon hatchlings.


Wow it's been a while since I've thought about the Dragon Rage franchise and luckily I thought of a new story to share. Hope you all enjoy it and please review!

* * *

 **Baby Name Game**

Speeding through a dark cave was a small glowing ball of light. The cave was a large intricate maze. Luckily it seemed to know where it was going. It was clearly choosing every direction it took without hesitation, revealing that it likely knew what path it need to take to reach its destination. The ball of light briefly stopped in only one cavern. Seemingly lost in its own memories as it observed its surroundings. It was careful to never touch the partly flooded floor of the cavern with its green water. In this cavern was chest filled with gold, a pair of axes, an open map and above them all a plaque of a dragon surrounded by a ball of fire.

The ball of light didn't stay long though. It quickly flew into another cavern found behind the treasure chest. More and more treasure was appeared as the light traveled until it entered a cavern filled with pills of gold, gems and other such valuables. None of these interested it though and it quickly headed towards a sort of raised platform at the cavern wall. On the platform was a predominately orange dragon, though this dragon also had a yellow underbelly, navy blue back and some green at the edges of his wings. This dragon was currently tending to a nest filled with eggs.

"Hey Cael." The little ball of light said making its presence known.

The dragon now identified as Cael turned his head and leveled his green eyes on the light. "Adara." Cael simply said in greeting.

"So how are the eggs?" Adara asked.

"They're fine…" Cael said before adding as an after thought. "I think."

"Cael Cyndar what do you mean that you 'think!'" Adara shouted at Cael. "We risked our lives getting them and you're not even sure if they're fine!"

"I've never done this before!" Shouted Cael with a retorted.

"You're a dragon, you should know these things!" Adara shouted back.

"So you're a sprite, that doesn't mean I think you can lead me to God damn Neverland!" Cael Cyndar yelled at Adara.

The sprite flew up close to Cael's head and landed on his nose. Cael could then make out Adara more easily. Seeing a small humanoid woman with wings, white hair and dressed in a blue and green one-piece bodysuit. Her green eyes were glaring into his.

"That's only pixies you moron!" Adara said.

"What's the difference?" Cael asked rolling his eyes.

"There's a huge difference!" Adara screamed in anger.

"So what is the difference?" The dragon asked.

Adara simply screamed in frustration. She even stomped her foot on Cael's nose startling him. The angered sprite then got into a long-winded speech about how sprites are different from pixies. Most of it went completely over Cael's head though and what he did catch hardly made them different, but the dragon chose to simply stay quite hoping it would all end faster. Eventually it did end and Adara went to inspect the dragon eggs.

Finally satisfied with the eggs she turned back to Cael. "So what names are you thinking of giving them Cael?" Adara asked.

Cael never thought about what names to give the future dragon hatchlings so he said. "Cael Cyndar Jr."

"Okay, well what about the other ones?" Adara said gesturing towards the other eggs.

"Other Jr., Little Cael…" Cael began.

"You can't just name them all after you!" Adara interrupted.

"Oh, I now that." Cael said. "They will be named Adara Jr., Adara III and…"

Once again Adara interrupted Cael. "You have to give their names a bit more variety then that!"

Releasing a sigh Cael said. "Oh, really?"

"Yes really. I'll even help you with the names." Spending a moment to think Adara got an idea and snapped her fingers. "How about Spyro?"

"No!" Shout Cael with wide eyes and anger. "We will never name one of them after that purple jackass with the successful game!"

"Wait, what?" Adara said confused with what Cael said.

"Nothing." Cael Cyndar said avoiding her gaze.

"Okay." Adara relented. "How about Gojira?" She said with some thought.

"We don't live in Tokyo, Japan." Relied Cael.

"What are talking about?" Adara shouted.

"Never mind." Cael said.

Choosing to ignore it Adara then asked. "What about Draco?"

"That just means dragon, we are not naming one of the hatchlings dragon." Cael answered.

"Well it's better then naming them all Cael Cyndar Jr.!" Retorted Adara.

"That's not true." Cael said in retaliation. "The females would be named Adara Jr."

"I am not having this argument with you again!" Adara said. "Can girls even be called Jr.?"

"Who the hell care?" Cael yelled.

"Okay fine." Adara said pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation. "Then how about the name Smaug?"

"Oh I like that one." Cael said. "For it serve as a warning to all who would oppose him."

"Warning how?" Asked Adara the sprite.

"Well he would a dragon and dragons breathe fire." Cael answered. "So there'd be smog."

"Okay." Adara said. "Do you have any ideas?"

Cael Cyndar thought for a few moments before turning back to Adara. "Ridley."

"That's a good one Cael." Adara said causing Cael to grin at her. "It sounds like such a cute name and makes it sound like he'd be such a friendly little guy hen he hatches."

Cael Cyndar simply ignored Adara's last statement about the name Ridley. So instead he thought of other names for the future hatchlings along with Adara. Every now and again the two would debate or even more often argue about a name they came up with. After several hours of discussion and deep thought they came up with several names that they have agreed on. They knew that they would need to do this again though; they did after all have quite a few more dragon eggs in their possession after all.

"So we both agree Cael?" Adara asked the dragon.

"Yes." Cael answered. "We shall name some of the hatchlings Smaug, Ridley, Katla, Viserion, Falkor, Elliott, Norbert and Dratini."

* * *

Every name for the hatchlings came from a dragon or dragon like character that existed long before the game Dragon Rage which was made in 2001. Hope you all enjoyed it and please review!


End file.
